zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ordon Shield
The Ordon Shield is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. A shield made of wood, crafted in Ordon Village, it is the first shield Link obtains during his quest. As it is made of wood, it is destroyed when it comes in contact with fire. For this reason, Midna describes the shield as "cheap". The Ordon Shield is a unique item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series in that once destroyed, it cannot be replaced; if the Ordon Shield is consumed by fire, Link can purchase a Wooden Shield or Hylian Shield with which to replace it, but another Ordon Shield cannot be obtained. Link can carry two shields at once. Thus, if the player does not want to just dispose of the Ordon Shield by exposing it to fire, he or she can buy the indestructible Hylian Shield and equip that, while the Ordon Shield will remain in Link's inventory. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Along with the Ordon Sword, the Ordon Shield was originally crafted by Jaggle as a gift for the Royal Family of Hyrule for the Hyrule Festival. Link is supposed to travel to Hyrule Castle Town and deliver it to the court in Hyrule Castle; however, Link is abducted by Shadow Beasts and transformed into a wolf before he has the chance to begin his task. After escaping from the Hyrule Castle dungeon with his newfound ally, Midna, Link returns to Ordon Village to obtain a sword and a shield, in order to defend himself when he is restored to his Hylian form. Link can then find the Ordon Shield in the upper floor of Jaggle's home, though Midna thinks the shield looks cheap. Link, as a wolf, must climb in through the window, and then ram into the wall on which the Ordon Shield hangs in order to obtain it. When Midna pulls Link into the Twilight encompassing Faron Province, she is seen utilizing the shield by wearing it on her face as a Mask, similar to how Shadow Beasts have shield-like masks covering their faces. She rejects the shield, stating that it could never succeed against the monsters of the twilight; however, she does keep it for Link to use. Save from Burning There is a strategy used to save the Ordon Shield from burning. Once the shield is lightly burning, while still in Link's possession, if he sheathes his sword and shield, the fire on the shield will extinguish and the shield will be saved. Link can then reuse the shield as normal. The same method applies for the Wooden Shield. Collecting Arrows from Enemies There is one small, but somewhat helpful, benefit to using the Ordon Shield or a Wooden Shield instead of the Hylian Shield. Any enemy arrows that strike the shield will become stuck in it, and when Link puts the shield away, he will add any arrows stuck in the shield to his own stock. Arrows that strike the Hylian Shield will bounce off, so you cannot use the Hylian Shield to collect arrows. Non-canonical appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series The Ordon Shield is an unlockable DLC Mask Costume for Midna, where she will wear the shield as a mask like she did briefly in Twilight Princess. It is unlocked on the Majora's Mask DLC Adventure Map. Gallery File:Twilight Princess HD Midna Ordon Shield (Mask).png|Midna wearing the Ordon Shield as a Mask in Twilight Princess HD Twilight Princess HD Midna Ordon Sword & Ordon Shield (Mask).png|Midna wearing the Ordon Shield as a Mask in Twilight Princess HD Ordonshield tphd.jpeg|The Ordon Shield as it appears in-game in Twilight Princess HD See also * Boko Shield ** Spiked Boko Shield *** Dragonbone Boko Shield * Deku Shield * Emblazoned Shield * Fisherman's Shield * Forest Dweller's Shield * Hunter's Shield * Kite Shield * Pot Lid * Shield of the Mind's Eye * Soldier's Shield * Traveler's Shield * Wooden Shield ** Banded Shield *** Braced Shield es:Escudo de Ordon Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Masks